It's Always Darkest Before Dawn
by Anime Freak Sammy
Summary: There was at one time a wicked darkness that consumed the worlds and all was entirely lost. But, a hero was born from that darkness, destined to be the seed of a new light. That hero is a boy. A boy that goes by the name of Riku. Rated T.
1. Prologue

**Me: My first Kingdom Harts fanfiction that is not about Organization XIII!**

**Roxas: Aw.**

**Me: You'll all still be in the story except you won't be part of the Organization.**

**Axel: What does that mean?**

**Me: You find out. *evil grin***

**Riku: I know that look! Run away!**

**Me: If you run, then a dimensional portal will swallow you up! And you also the main character!**

**Riku: Did you say main character?**

**Summary: There was at one time a wicked darkness that consumed the worlds and all was entirely lost. But, a hero was born from that darkness, destined to be the seed of a new light. That hero is a boy. A boy that goes by the name of Riku. Rated T.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction. They all belong to Square Enix and Disney. Except for my OC's which I do own. They go by the names of Kioko, Emiko, Haruko and Inari. You'll find out who they are soon enough.**

**Me: And now ............. 'It's Always Darkest Before Dawn'.**

It's Always Darkest Before Dawn

Prologue

Riku POV

"You idiot! You can't die on us!"

I barely heard the voice even though it echoed through out the darkness.

"I'll try ... not to ..... die...... Sora ......" Is aid with every ounce of strength I had left.

"Shh. You need to survive. For me, for Kairi, for the worlds, for all your friends and especially for Kioko's sake," Sora said, tears i his eyes.

I closed my eyes, for maybe the last time.

How did this happen to me?

I lat here in the arms of my best friend. Someone I've known for only a few months.

While I laid in his arms, Sora kneeled in a pool of my blood.

It all started that one day months ago, when my world was destroyed.

I remember it just like it had happened yesterday.

*FLASHBACK*

A long time ago, there was this evil that consumed worlds, growing each time. No world was safe except for one. This world was called Destiny Islands.

I currently lived on a world called Hollow Bastion.

It had happened so quickly and suddenly.

I was working on some last minute summer homework for school. I kept thinking how stupid it was for teachers to give you homework over the summer and how I need to finish it because school started the next day.

Then as soon as I started to work on a complicated math problem that only genius like this kid from my school, Allyn, would figure out, an alarm started to sound.

There were many different alarms around town for different reasons like earthquakes or hurricanes.

But this alarm was for an even more dangerous reason.

An alarm that said the world was disappearing.

I don't usually say this, but my parents are loaded with munny.

And because of this munny, they bought a gummi ship that can travel to different worlds for reasons just like this one.

Fortunately, the whole family was home.

My parents heard the alarm and grabbed my younger sister and myself.

They threw us into the gummi ship, grabbed some suitcase that already had clothes packed (because their paranoid that way) and climbed aboard.

My dad flew the ship out of Hollow Bastion's atmosphere and we saw it implode.

He then flew towards Destiny Islands. It took several hours to get there.

I guess I should describe my family now.

First there's my dad.

His name is Haruko Tanaka and he is a really tall guy. He has dark brown hair that is short, almost like a buzz cut, he has light brown eyes that twinkle with laughter. But not now.

My mom's name is Emiko Tanaka. She is a short lady with shoulder length red hair and equally kid brown eyes.

My sister is Inari Tanaka. She is almost 11 years old. Inari has reddish brown hair and very dark brown eyes. She can be a real pain sometimes.

And then there's me. Riku Tanaka. Age 15. The black sheep of the family. People say that I look exactly like my dad. Except for the shoulder length white hair and icy blue eyes.

Yeah, exactly like him.

I always felt like I was adopted or something.

But my mom has photographic evidence that I there kid.

Picture's of me days old with little wisps of white hair and those ice blue eyes.

They say that stress can make your hair go white/gray young.

Did something happen when I was young that made t white.

Something that nobody remembers.

We finally arrived at Destiny Island.

'Time to start my life over,' was my first thought.

My second thought was, 'Where are we going to live?'

**Me: Five (5) reviews for chapter 1! Got it memorized?**

**Axel: Nee, nee! When are we going to show up in this fanfiction?!**

**Me: Soon. Soon young grasshopper.**

**Axel: Fine.**

**Roxas: Patience is a virtue, Axel. **

**Axel: Fine I said!**

**Riku: Sammy! Why is my hair white?! **

**Me: Because of stress. And you'll find out what that stress is soon enough.**


	2. Time for School Again

**Roxas: Due to technical difficulty in Sammy's other fanfiction 'Tears of a Nobody', she will not be present in this portion of the commentary.**

**Axel: *whisper to Roxas***

**Roxas: What!? **

**Axel: *whisper***

**Roxas: Sammy escaped from the psych ward!**

**Axel: *whisper***

**Roxas: And she's heading here!**

**Axel: *whisper***

**Roxas: Bent on revenge for putting her in the psych ward!**

**Axel: *whisper***

**Roxas: Because of her fangirl breakdown! Crap! **

**Axel: *whisper***

**Roxas: Can you stop whispering!?**

**Axel: Fine.**

Chapter 1: Time for School. Again.

Riku POV

"Guess what son?!" mom said.

"What?" I said sarcastically.

"Your dad and I have found a school for you and Inari!"

I blinked several times.

"Before we even found a house!" I said exasperated.

"Don't worry. We'll pick you up after school. Let's hope we find a house by then," mom said cheerfully. As if nothing had happened.

"Fine," I said grumpily. "When do I start?"

"Tomorrow!"

I gagged on the imaginary food in my mouth.

"I already got your school uniform and everything. On this world , the first day of school was two months ago, so you'll be a new transfer student!" my mom continued.

I know that we arrived on Destiny Island, like, yesterday, but my mom is giddy to find a new home.

Currently, we're just living on the gummi ship. Knowing that it would do no go to reason with her, I went to my makeshift room to escape her giddiness.

My room being one of the couches on this hunk of junk.

I can't tell you how excited I am for school tomorrow.

*THE NEXT DAY*

"What the heck is this crap!?" I yelled at my mom.

"Your new uniform," mom answered.

This 'uniform' was simple.

A white button up shirt, a pair of pants and a tie.

Doesn't sound too bad, right?

Wrong.

The pants and tie were blue plaid.

Who the heck makes plaid pants! Especially this color. They're like the same color as my eyes.

"Riku, just put it on! We'll walk you to school," dad said, obviously tired of me complaining about my 'uniform'.

"Fine," I said.

I went into the only bathroom to change into 'It'.

I swear that I heard my dad say something about 'teenage hormones'.

I changed out of my clothes and into 'It' as I have officially dubbed 'It'.

My old clothes were a yellow vest with black straps going from back to front, a pair of knee high pants tucked into another pair of pants and a pair of blue and yellow shoes.

I see no reason why I can't wear them instead.

I left the bathroom and saw my family standing outside, waiting.

"Come on Riku! It's a new day. Come out and face it!" Inari yelled from outside.

Inari had a uniform similar to mine. It was a simple button up shirt, a tie and a skirt. But instead of blue plaid, it was red plaid.

Exciting.

I left the gummi ship and followed my parent and Inari for about 5 blocks; 5 blocks of identical white, all of them white and, well, identical.

Then we came to the evil he- oops, I mean school.

Not to bore people with my parents kissing me and hugging me, guiding me to my classroom, then running off to show Inari her school, I'll just skip that.

But before they left, they shoved me through the door and I fell on my face in front of the whole class.

"Class, we have a new student joining us today. His name is Riku Tanaka and please don't treat him differently just because he's weird," the teacher, Mr. Zexion Wakako, said.

me, weird. This class is full of weirdoes. Like right now, I see this guy with spiky fire-red hair talking to 3 other guys.

One with a dark blonde mullet, one with spiky gravity defying brunette hair and the last with blonde hair that looked like a rooster.

Then again, some of the chicks in class are HOT!

Like there was a girl with red hair and crystal clear blue eyes.

And another girl. She had short boy-like black hair that had bright blue highlights. Her eyes were a lovely aqua-marine color. Prettiest girl I've ever seen.

"Sit down over by ..... Miss Kioko," Mr. Zexion said.

My heart soared.

Miss Kioko was the pretty girl with the blue highlights.

I sat down in the chair next to her and began my first day in hell.

*Few Hours Later*

Finally, school is over.

The good news is that it's Friday and school doesn't start until Monday.

I got up and proceeded to exit the room, hoping that the folks found a place.

"Hey, dude! Riku! Wait up!"

I turned and saw the blonde rooster kid calling to me.

"Come here!"

I walked towards him and the group he was talking with earlier; Spiky, Red, Blondie and Rooster, as I called them.

"What is it?" I asked Rooster in a tone that said, 'I really don't want to talk to you'.

"We just wanted to welcome you to our humble classroom. M name is Axel. A-X-E-L. got it memorized?" Red, I mean Axel, said.

"My name's Demyx," said Blondie.

"I'm Sora!" Spiky said, putting his arms behind his head and grinning like an idiot.

"And I am Roxas," Rooster said, copying the same movements and grin like Spiky, uh, Sora.

"Okay. Good bye," I said turning.

"Hold on Riku!" a new voice said. A girl's voice. Two girl voices in fact.

It was Kioko and the red-head girl.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled and tried to hug her.

The red head girl, Kairi, pushed him down.

"Sky, darling, just because we're going out, doesn't mean that you can hug me every time we see each other," Kairi said.

"Kairi! I hate it when you call me Sky. Just because that's what Soar means," Sora whined.

"Hello Riku. My name is Kioko. Nice to meet you. The one arguing with Sora is Kairi," Kioko said.

"Kioko!" Demyx yelled cheerfully and tried to hug her.

She pushed him like Kairi did to Sora.

"Riku, let me explain some. Axel, Demyx, Sora and Roxas are best friends. Sora and Roxas are twins. Sora and Kairi are going out. Kairi and I are best fiends. Demyx is my twin brother. Although I look look like dad and he looks like mom. And Axel. He's just plain weird," Kioko concluded.

Axel's eyes narrowed at this comment.

"Everyone in this class is weird," he said.

"More on subject, Riku," Roxas said.

"How about," Sora continued.

"We all meet up."

"This weekend."

"To hand out."

"ON the island."

Wow, they must be twins.

I considered this offer.

"Okay. I will. Where should I meet you?" I asked.

"You can meet us in front off the school since you're new," Kioko said cheerfully.

"Tomorrow then," I said.

"Yeah, tomorrow!" Demyx agreed.

Just at that moment my parents came into the room. More like barged.

"Riku, honey, guess what?!" mom shouted.

"We found a house!" dad finished.

I glared at them.

"Uh, see you later, uh, Riku. Bye," Roxas said, and everyone left the classroom.

"Mom, dad. Let's just go home," I said, impatiently.

I let the classroom, loudly stamping my feet on the way.

My parents followed, oblivious to what just happened.

**Roxas: Run away! Run away! **

**Axel: She's coming!**

**Me: Roxas.**

**Roxas: W-wh-what?**

**Me: You put me in the psych ward because of one fangirl moment!**

**Riku: Calm down Sammy.**

**Me: Next chapter will need 5 reviews.**

**Me: Now, down to business.**

**Roxas:*gulp***


End file.
